The return of Ladybug
by Vinmax21
Summary: When Hawkmoth is Broken out of prison and the butterfly miraculous is stolen. 31 year old Marinette decides it's time for the heros to start training their children. Marinette will become Ladybug again to stop Hawkmoth. Will the heros stop him? Find out. This is a sequel to The super akuma the scariest reveal.
1. The return of Ladybug

The kids arrived at school. They walked into class and sat down. Ms. Bustier is still teaching and her daughter is in her class.

Ms. Bustier: Good Morning class. As I say your name say here.

Ms. Bustier: Emma Agreste.

Emma: Here.

Ms. Bustier: Hugo Agreste.

Hugo: Here.

Ms. Bustier: Louis Agreste.

Louis: Here.

Ms. Bustier: Madeline.

Madeline: Here.

Ms. Bustier: Tori Cheng.

Tori: Here.

Ms. Bustier: Rebecca.

Rebecca: I'm right here mom.

She says other students names.

Ms. Bustier: Okay class it's time to start science class.

Later after school. The Children get into the car to start heading home. Tori is dropped off at the bakery. The rest of them are dropped off at the heros secret headquarters. They do not know about their parents being heros.

Emma: We're home.

Marinette: Welcome home.

Alya: Madeline How was school?

Madeline: Good.

Alix: Hey kids.

Hugo: Hi Aunt Alix.

Then Lila walks in carrying her daughter Mia.

Louis: Hi Aunt Lila.

Lila: Hello Louis.

Chloe: Is Adrien still at work?

Marinette: Yes, he has a whole fashion business to run.

Sabrina: He has rarely been home lately.

Marinette: I know.

The heros go watch tv while the kids go to their rooms. A couple hours later the last two kids arrive home. Marinette's daughter Olivia and Alix's daughter Ember. Then Luna arrived home and Finally Adrien.

Marinette: Welcome home Adrien.

Adrien: Hi My lady. I'm sorry I haven't been home much lately.

Marinette: It's okay kitty.

Adrien: As much as I hate to say it I believe it is time to begin to train our children to be heroes.

Marinette: You're right.

Alya: There hasn't been anything major happen in years.

Nino: This city is peaceful.

Adrien: I know I just have the feeling something is about to happen.

Then they hear the alarm that means the safe has been opened. When they arrive they see the butterfly miraculous is gone.

Across the city too the Prison. The person who took the butterfly miraculous busted Gabriel and Kim out of prison. That person gives Gabriel the butterfly miraculous.

Gabriel: I will have my revenge.

Adrien calls his mom.

Emilie: Hello.

Adrien: Mom the butterfly miraculous has been stolen you and Natalie better get over here now.

Emilie: We'll be right there.

Emilie gets into the safe and gets the miraculous book and the peacock miraculous and leaves.

As they are driving away they were a few blocks from home when they hear a loud explosion.

Emilie: We can't turn back now.

Natalie looked back to see the mansion distroyed.

Natalie: That was our mansion.

Emilie: Thank goodness Adrien called when he did.

They arrive a few minutes later. Adrien meet them at the door.

Adrien: Mom, Natalie you made it.

Emilie: Adrien we will be staying with you from now on. The mansion exploded a few seconds after we left.

Adrien: What!

Natalie: Thank you for saving us.

Adrien: No problem.

They walk inside and go to the T.V. Room. They turned on the news.

The reporter: Breaking News Gabriel Agreste formerly know as the villain Hawkmoth has escaped from prison.

Emilie: No!!! He wouldn't do this to me.

Adrien hugs his mother before they look back to the T.V.

The reporter: Here is even more breaking news. The Agreste family mansion exploded about 15 minutes ago. The cause of the explosion is under investigation.

Adrien: Mari the children must begin their training.

Marinette: Right. Manon could you please get the kids please?

Manon: Sure.

Marinette: Thank you.

One week later.

Kim is standing on a balcony near the school waiting for the school day to end.

Ms. Bustier has not let her daughter walk home with friends sence Kim was broken out. She wanted to make sure Rebecca is safe.

After the students leave the school. Kim sneaks inside. Ms. Bustier is in her classroom with Rebecca. When Kim walked in Ms. Bustier almost had a heart attack.

Kim: I Have one Thing to say to you Ms. Bustier.

Ms. Bustier: Kim please don't hurt our daughter.

Kim: Daughter what daughter?

Kim sees Rebecca. He walks to Ms. Bustier and hugs her.

Kim: I'm sorry for what I did to you.

Ms. Bustier is shocked. She eventually hugs him back.

Ms. Bustier: I forgive you Kim.

Kim: I don't have a lot of time. I need to tell you something important.

Ms. Bustier: What is it.

Kim: The person that broke us out of prison is a teenager. I really didn't want anything to do with this.

Ms. Bustier: I know Kim.

Rebecca: Mom who is this?

Kim: Is she?

Ms. Bustier: Yes. Rebecca this is your father.

Kim: Hawkmoth has his miraculous back and plans to distroy the city. Ms. Bustier if you know where the heros are please let them know he has his powers back.

Ms. Bustier: I will.

Kim: I have to go.

Rebecca: Why do you have to go?

Kim: Because something I did to your mom 15years ago. I most likely won't get out of prison until you're 34 years old.

Rebecca: Mom is their anything we can do?

Ms. Bustier: I don't know.

Kim: Even after I get out I still have to pay that fine.

Ms. Bustier: How much is that?

Kim: 375,000 euros.

Ms. Bustier: HOLY S* !

Kim: Call Sabrina's dad and tell him I'm ready to go back.

Ms. Bustier: You're supposed to have a parole hearing in a week.

Kim: I know but after this they may decline it.

Ms. Bustier: I will talk to them.

Kim: Thank you.

Ms. Bustier calls Lt. Roger.

Lt. Roger: Hello.

Ms. Bustier: Kim stopped by my classroom and apologized for what he did. He said he is ready to go back.

Lt. Roger: I'll be right there.

Ms. Bustier: About his parole hearing next week. I give them permission to grant him parole.

Lt. Roger: Okay.

A few minutes later Kim turns himself in.

After they leave Ms. Bustier calls Marinette and tells her what kim said.

Marinette: Thank you Ms. Bustier.

Ms. Bustier: You're welcome Marinette.

They hang up.

Ms. Bustier: Come on Rebecca let's go home.

Meanwhile with Marinette.

Marinette: Adrien Hawkmoth has the butterfly miraculous.

Adrien: Oh great!

Chloe: Now what do we do?

Lila: Do we know anything about the person who broke them out?

Marinette: Yes Kim told Ms. Bustier that the person who broke them out is a teenager.

Chloe: Kim! Did he hurt her?

Marinette: No he apologized to her.

Alix: How are we going to find them?

Lila: Mia is too young to be left alone.

Marinette: My Father can watch the kids.

Sabrina: When are we going to train the children?

Marinette: Next week.

Emilie: Dose anyone know what caused the mansion to explode?

Marinette: No not yet.

The next day.

Luna is now the principal at the school.

There is a substitute teacher in the class today. During class they are taking a test. Madeline is having trouble with some of the answers and is looking through her notes.

The teacher: Madeline! No notes allowed during this test!

He walks over and grabs her notebook and throws it in the trash and dumps his coffee all over it.

Hugo: You can't do that to her!

Emma: Yeah!

Louis; That is completely uncalled for!

Madeline starts crying.

The teacher: All of you get back to work or f* off!

Tori: I'm getting my sister!

Tori leaves the classroom and goes to the principal's office.

Tori: Sister I need your help.

Luna: What's wrong?

Tori: The substitute teacher yelled at Madeline for using her notes on a test. He grabbed them and threw them in the trash and poured his coffee all over them and when Emma, Louis and Hugo tried to stand up for her he tells them to get back to work or f* off.

Luna: Alright let's go to the classroom.

When Tori and Luna are standing outside the door. They can hear them yelling.

Emma: You're a jerk!

The teacher: Shut up!

Hugo: Don't talk to my sister like that!

Louis: Yeah!

The teacher: I'll talk how ever the f* I want!

Emma: Damn it aunt Tori hurry up!

The teacher: That bitch is your aunt!

Hugo: That's it! I'm gonna beat your f*ing ass!

Just then Tori and Luna open the door and walk in the classroom. Tori and Emma and Louis are having trouble holding back Hugo who is trying to beat the hell out of the substitute teacher.

Luna: I heard everything you guys said for the last 5 minutes! You dare call my sister a bitch!

The teacher: Who are you?

Luna: I'm the school's principal! NOW GET THE F* OUT OF MY SCHOOL!

Rebecca: Yeah!

Emma: Hugo please calm down.

Luna: Okay everyone school is over.

Madeline walks to the trash can to get her notes to find them ruined. Hugo hugs Madeline. He takes her notes out of the trash and walks her out of the Classroom.

Hugo: Everything will be okay Madeline.

Madeline: Thanks Hugo.

Hugo: No problem.

Rebecca: My mom will be back tomorrow.

Emma: Good.

Louis: Let's go home.

Tori: Luna is taking me home today.

Emma: Okay see you later.

When they arrive home.

Alya: What's wrong Madeline?

Madeline show her mother her notebook.

Alya: What happened?

Hugo: The substitute teacher was a Jerk. He took it from her, threw it in the trash and poured his coffee all over it.

Marinette: Dang!

Emma: Then he called aunt Tori a bitch. Hugo would have beat his ass if we didn't hold him back.

Louis: Aunt Luna threw him out.

Marinette: Looks like you kids had a ruff day. Go relax for a bit and we'll call you for dinner.

Alya: Mari did you see the news?

Marinette: No.

Alya: The thing that caused Emilie's mansion to explode was a Rocket.

Marinette: Okay. We will start training the kids tomorrow after school.

Alya: Good idea.

Marinette walks to her room and grabs her miraculous box. She opens it and puts her earrings on.

Tiki: Marinette?

Marinette: Hello Tiki.

Tiki: What's wrong?

Marinette: Hawkmoth has returned.

Tiki: Oh dear.

Marinette: It's time for Ladybug to return.

Tiki: I'm with you.

Marinette: Thank you Tiki.

Tiki: I'm ready.

Marinette: Tiki spots on!

The end of Chapter 1.

**Author's note: The Heros are 31 years old now. Emilie is 50. Sabine is 52. Luna is 36. Emma, Louis and Hugo are 15. Olivia is 8. Tori and Madeline are 13. ****Ember is 11. Mia is 4. Manon is 21. Tom is 54. Next chapter The kids training begins. Ladybug finds something mysterious and Hawkmoth releases an akuma. Will the heros be ready find out next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Over protective Hugo

Ladybug landed on top of the Eiffel Tower. She is standing there trying to think of a plan. She then hears sirens and goes to see what is going on. When she arrives there is a bank robbery going on. She Lands on the roof of the bank and looks through the skylight to see there is only one armed man.

Ladybug: I better be careful.

She opens the skylight and jumps inside the bank. She knocks the gun out of his hand with her yo-yo.

Just before the swat team entered she jumped out through the skylight on to the roof. She went home.

The next day. When the children arrived home from school. Marinette takes them to a room inside their home.

Emma: Mom what is this room?

Marinette: This is a combat training room.

Madeline: What's going on?

Marinette: Hawkmoth he's back.

Hugo: Who is He?

Marinette: Hawkmoth started terrorizing Paris about 18 years ago. Around 15 years ago myself and the others defeated him and he was sent to prison. Just recently he was broken out by a unknown teenager and he has his miraculous back. So now I must train you to become heros.

Tori: When do we begin?

Marinette: Right away.

Louis: Let's do this.

Marinette: Alright let's begin.

3 hours later. The training ended.

Marinette: Okay you kids can go relax for a little bit. I'll call you when dinner is ready.

Madeline: Okay.

Emma: How did are parents do this years ago?

Tori: I don't know.

Hugo: Hey guys I found a old blog channel called the Ladyblog.

The others look at his phone to read the second to the last uploaded video.

Emma: The sentencing of Hawkmoth. Streamed 14 years ago.

Madeline: This video is on live.

They push on the video to watch it.

Alya: The return of Hawkmoth is something I hoped would never happen. Everyone please be careful.

Madeline: Mom.

Emma: Let's watch the sentencing of Hawkmoth video so we can see who we're up against.

Hugo: Right.

The video starts. They watch the video waiting for someone to say his name.

The judge: The people has decided. Gabriel Agreste will be sentenced to life in prison without parole.

Madeline: He has your last name.

Emma: Let's go talk to our parents.

They walk to the T.V. room to see their parents in the room.

Emma: Mom.

Marinette: What is it?

Emma: Why does Hawkmoth have our Last name?

Marinette: How did you find out his name?

Emma: Hugo Found a old blog channel called the Ladyblog.

Alya: You found my old blog.

Madeline: Yes we did.

Adrien: Kids sit down I think it's time to talk.

Hugo: What's wrong grandma?

Emilie: I hoped we never had to tell you. He is your grandfather.

Emma: What!

Marinette: He was defeated when you Louis and Hugo were 6 months old.

Louis: Dad who was born first?

Adrien: I don't know. I wasn't there when you were born.

Hugo: Why?

Marinette: When your father was in the hospital after being shot. Hawkmoth knocked him out and switched him with a well made dummy. We thought he was dead. The day we defeated Hawkmoth we found your father in a secret garden inside his mansion.

Olivia: He doesn't know about us does he?

Marinette: He does.

Hugo: Who is the oldest?

Marinette: Emma is.

Emma: What do we do now?

Alya: We have to defeat him again.

Then they hear Chloe screaming upstairs. They run up the stairs. Hugo gets there first and busted through the door. He sees Chloe covering herself. Hugo hands her bathrobe to her.

Hugo: Aunt Chloe what's wrong?

Chloe: Someone is looking through the window with binoculars.

Hugo looks and sees and recognizes him.

Hugo: VICTOR AT SCHOOL TOMORROW I'M GONNA POUND YOUR ASS!

Then the others run in.

Marinette: Hugo watch your language.

Chloe: You know him.

Hugo: Yes he is in my class.

Adrien: What is going on?

Hugo: Victor was looking at aunt Chloe taking a shower through the window with binoculars.

Sabrina: Who is Victor?

Emma: This guy at school.

Louis: He tried flirting with Emma once and Hugo tried to beat his ass.

Hugo: I won't let my sister be hit on.

Madeline: Hugo is very protective of us.

Sabrina: Tomorrow We all will go to the school to have a chat with him.

Manon: What's going on?

Adrien: Manon please go get Luna.

Manon: Sure.

2 minutes later Manon and Luna walked in.

Luna: What's going on?

Marinette: Is their a Boy named Victor in the kid's class?

Luna: Yes why?

Hugo: We just caught him look at aunt Chole in the shower.

Luna: seriously!

Marinette: Yes.

Luna: This isn't the only complaints we got about him.

Sabrina: What were the others?

Luna: We caught him on surveillance putting a remote controlled snake in the girls restroom.

Hugo: He what!

Luna: I'll call him to the office first thing at the school tomorrow morning.

Marinette: We are going to be there.

Luna: Okay.

Then Lila walks in.

Lila: Dinner is ready.

The next day at school. The students walk into the classroom and take thier seats. And I forgot to say where they sit. Emma and Louis sits in the front where Adrien and Nino used to sit. Hugo and Madeline sits behind them where Marinette and Alya used to sit. Then finally Tori and Rebecca sit Where Chloe and Sabrina used to sit. When Victor walked in the classroom Madeline, Emma and Louis had to grab Hugo after he tried to attack him. Ms. Bustier Walked into the room to see Hugo Trying to attack Victor.

Ms. Bustier: Hugo calm down please.

New characters heights.

Hugo is 5'11" , Louis is 5'7" , Emma is 5'4" , Madeline is 5'6" , Tori is 5'2" and Rebecca is 5'3" .

However Victor is 7'10" tall. Victor has 3 friends Devin is 6'8" , James is 6'10" and Tim is 7'7" .

Then they hear Luna on the intercom.

Luna: I need Emma, Louis, Hugo, Madeline, Tori and Victor to my office.

As they leave they have to hold Hugo so he doesn't get in trouble. They walk into the principal's office only to see Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina standing in the office.

Luna: Victor I'm going find a punishment for you after what you did yesterday.

Victor just laughs in her face.

Luna: Victor please wait outside in the hallway while I decide.

After he leaves the room.

Luna: I looked through his locker and found a box with a padlock on it.

Emma: Aunt Luna how are we going to open it?

Luna: I have bolt cutters.

She breaks the lock and opens the box.

Luna: Mari you're not going to like this.

Marinette: What?

Luna emptied the box on her desk to see many pictures. Emma sees one picture and freaks out.

Hugo: What's wrong sis?

She shows him the picture. ( It's a picture of her wearing her swimsuit) .

Everyone grabs Hugo as tries to run out the door knowing what he will do.

Hugo: I'm gonna beat his f*ing ass!

Marinette: Hugo please calm down.

Luna: Hugo relax please.

Hugo: I don't care how tall he is let me at him!

Madeline: Hugo please don't.

Hugo finally calms down. Madeline and Hugo hug each other.

Adrien: He is more protective of Emma and Madeline than I was Marinette.

Luna calls Victor's parents.

Luna: Victor You can come back in now.

In the office.

Luna: Because of this picture of Emma in a bikini I'm suspending you for the rest of the semester.

Victor: How long is that?

Luna: 13 weeks. I already called your parents. If you even go near this school or near Emma. You will spend the rest of the time in jail.

Victor laughs in her face.

Victor: Why do you care about her so much?

Luna: She is my niece.

Victor: What ever. As he was walking out of the room they heard him say something that only Hugo heard loud and clear.

Victor: See you in 13 weeks Slut.

Hugo: ALRIGHT THAT'S THE LAST F*ING STRAW!

Everyone grabs Hugo again.

Hugo: YOU DARE CALL MY SISTER A SLUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!

James's adoptive parents walk in to pick him up. James saw Victor leave the office and heard Yelling when Hugo broke free and runs out the door.

Hugo: VICTOR YOU'RE ONE DEAD PEICE OF S* !

James runs over and grabs Hugo.

James: Easy Hugo don't hurt yourself.

The others now have hold of Hugo again.

Luna: Calm down Hugo please.

Hugo: He called Emma a slut.

Luna: HE WHAT!

Rose: We're here to pick up James for a doctor's appointment.

James: We got our hands full right now.

Emma: Hugo I know he deserves it but please stop.

The teens walk Hugo back to class.

Emma: James why did he take a picture of me in my swimsuit?

James: He is in love with you. He often said you're the most attractive girl in the school.

Hugo: I will never allow him near her again.

Meanwhile an akuma lands on a flower Victor is holding.

Hawkmoth: Heartbreaker I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to get her to love you. He is akumatized.

The kids are in class when Heartbreaker busted in the room

Heartbreaker: Emma you're mine.

Hugo grabs Emma's hand and runs away.

They ended up on the roof of the school.

Hugo: Get away from my sister!

Heartbreaker: Make me.

Hugo attacks him and the fight is on.

A few minutes later Hugo is severely injured he is bloody and bruised has a broken nose and fractured ribs and his left arm is broken. However Hugo won't give up. A couple minutes later Hugo can't stand up anymore.

Heartbreaker: Emma you're mine.

Hugo grabs his ankle only to be kicked in the head and knocked out.

Ladybug and the rest of the heros finally show up.

Ladybug: Hold it right there. Hugo!

Queen bee: Venom!

Queen bee stings Heartbreaker freezing him.

Ladybug purifies the akuma however his injuries did not go away.

Ladybug: Hugo say something please.

Emma ran over to them.

Chat Noir: Emma what happened?

Emma: He was after me and Hugo fought him to protect me.

Ladybug: Get some help up here now!

Then an ambulance arrived at the school. A few minutes later as the paramedics took him out of the school Tori, Madeline and Louis saw Hugo. They broke down crying.

At the hospital.

Marinette: How is he?

The doctor: He will be fine but he needs rest.

Marinette: Thank you.

The doctor: You're welcome.

Marinette: Can I see him?

The doctor: Yes.

Marinette walked into Hugo's hospital room to see Madeline inside holding his hand.

Madeline: Hugo you got to get better.

Marinette: Madeline are you okay?

Madeline: Aunt Mari what did the doctor say?

Marinette: He said he is going to be fine.

Madeline: Good. I need to tell you something.

Marinette: What is it.

Madeline: Hugo and I have been dating for a few months.

Marinette: Don't worry Madeline He will be okay. I know how it feels. When Adrien was shot I thought I lost him until 1 year and 3 months later I found out he was alive.

Madeline: Thank you aunt Mari.

Marinette: You're welcome Madeline.

They hug and then focus on Hugo again.

The end of chapter 2.

**Author's note: This chapter took a few days to complete. Next chapter Hugo will wake up and there will be a big surprise for him at home. See you next chapter.**


	3. Trapped in the future

The other kids are at home inside the training room.

They are still in shock after What happened at school.

Emma: I didn't know Hugo would be that protective of us.

Tori: Luna was surprised too. Luna is still hurting after all the times we had to grab him.

Louis: If Victor wasn't akumatized Hugo would probably have easily kicked his ass.

Emma: I hope he is okay.

Tori: When Hugo gets back to school we better make sure Devin and Tim don't try to beat him up.

Louis: True though we know James isn't going to do that.

Emma: I'm going to the hospital to visit Hugo. See you later.

At the hospital. Emma is on her way too Hugo's hospital room. She sees some of her classmates were also hurt during the akuma attack. Then she finally arrives at Hugo's hospital room.

Emma: Hi mom hi Madeline.

Madeline: Emma.

Emma: How is he?

Marinette: He will be fine.

Then James walks in the room.

Madeline: James what are you doing here?

James: My mom's Leg gave out on her. So she can't walk.

Marinette: What is your mom's name?

James: Rose.

Marinette: Rose. I know her.

James: I wonder why her leg would just stop working like that?

Marinette: I do but you don't wanna know.

James: Yes I do. What happened?

Marinette: Rose was shot in the leg at my wedding reception years ago.

James: What!

Marinette: I'm sorry.

Emma: Madeline are you okay?

Madeline: Yes.

Emma: Good.

Emma and Madeline are walking home. When an akuma attacks.

The akuma: Here it is.

Emma: Hey that doesn't belong to you.

The akuma: Too bad you won't be alive in 100 years.

Emma charges at the akuma. Then he opens a time portal. Both he and Emma go through the portal. Emma swiped his time devise to stop it from sending them too far in the future.

Emma: Where am I?

Emma heads home. When she arrives and walks inside she finds no one is there. Emma walks into her room. She sees a box with a note on it.

Emma: It's a note from my mom.

She opens the box to find the ladybug miraculous. Emma puts them on and leaves to find her family. She is walking through Paris.

Emma: Tori! , Hugo! , Madeline! , Louis! Where are you!

Tiki: Emma we got to find them.

Emma then sees a very old women across the street. She walks over to her.

Emma: Are you okay?

The old woman: Yes. What is your name?

Emma: Emma Agreste.

Marinette: Emma. (Looks at her)

Emma: Mom.

Marinette: You're alive.

Emma: Yes. Where is everyone else?

Marinette: Louis, Hugo, Madeline, Tori, Olivia, Ember And Mia is at our new home. Alya is at the hospital visiting Nino and Chloe and Sabrina are getting groceries.

Emma: Where is Lila, Alix and dad?

Marinette: Lila is in her room. Alix is visiting Rose and Adrien passed away years ago.

Emma: Let's go home.

When they arrived home. She opens the door.

Emma: Mom How long was I gone?

Marinette: 60 years.

Madeline: Emma is that you?

Emma: Madeline!

Madeline: I missed you.

Emma: I've got to get back to the past.

Marinette: How?

Emma: I have the akuma's time machine. Unfortunately it's damaged.

Madeline: I'll see if Hugo can fix it.

Emma: And I will stop the akuma.

Marinette: Good luck.

Emma: Thank you. Is there anyone who can help?

Madeline: I wish I could but I'm too old.

Then Marinette gets a call from Alya.

Marinette: Hello.

Alya: Marinette Madeline might want to get to the hospital. I don't think Nino is going to live much longer.

Marinette: I'll tell her.

They hang up.

Marinette: Madeline your dad is not going to live much longer.

Madeline: No!

Emma: I Have an akuma to stop. Madeline I'll see you when I get back.

Emma leaves and decided to go to the cemetery before she leaves to find the akuma. She looks around to find her father's grave. Emma sees a Statue of Chat Noir.

Emma: There it is.

She looks at her father grave and crys a little. She then looks at the year of his death.

Emma: No way he died 57 years ago. That means I would have been 18 if I wasn't sent to the future.

She leaves to look for the akuma:

Tiki: Emma you better transform.

Emma: Tiki spots on!

She found the akuma walking in the street.

The akuma: Hello Ladybug.

Ladybug: Time to finish this.

After the fight. Emma is walking into the hospital. She walked up to the desk.

Emma: I'm her to see Nino.

The nurse: He is in room 263.

Emma: Thank you.

She walks into room 263 to see Alya holding Nino's hand.

Emma: Aunt Alya.

Alya: Who are you?

Emma: It's me Emma.

Alya: Emma.

Emma: What's happening to him

Alya: He is not going to last much longer.

Emma: Aunt Alya What happened to my Dad?

Alya sat there in silence.

Emma: Aunt Alya please I need to know.

Alya: 57 Years ago. Your mother and your sister Olivia were shopping for groceries. When an akuma attacked the grocery store. He saw what was happening and transformed. He found them and tried to get them out. When I got there I saw the akuma charge a ball of electricity. The Akuma threw it at them. Your father jumped in front of your mom and sister taking the blow. He was killed instantly.

After the akuma was defeated. It took us a while to heal.

Emma: Where is Aunt Luna?

Alya: She is home but she is stuck in bed.

Emma: is Madeline on her way here?

Alya: Yes.

Then Madeline walks in the room.

Madeline: Emma you're here.

Emma: Yes.

Alya: I'm glad you made it here.

Then they hear a long beep. The heart monitor shows a flat line. Nino is dead.

One hour later back at home.

Marinette: Alya are you okay?

Alya: Nino is dead.

Marinette: I'm so sorry.

Emma: Has Hugo fixed the time machine yet?

Madeline: No not yet.

Emma: I want to see him.

Hugo: Hello Emma.

Emma: Hugo.

Hugo: It's fixed.

Emma: Thank you.

Madeline: Are you ready to got back to your time?

Emma: Not yet. I got to talk to mom first.

Emma: Mom.

Marinette: Yeah dear.

Emma: I'm about to go back to the past.

Marinette: Okay.

Emma: What's wrong?

Marinette: Emma for the last 60 years We thought we would never see you again.

Emma: Mom I love you.

Marinette: I love you to Emma.

Emma: And Hugo when you get out of the hospital. Madeline is going to cover you with kisses.

Madeline: Should we tell her?

Hugo: Go ahead.

Madeline: Hugo got me pregnant that night.

Emma: Oh I can't wait to be an aunt. I want to see aunt Luna.

Marinette: Luna is in very bad shape. She is sleeping most of the time.

Emma: How is aunt Tori?

Marinette: She is fine.

Emma: I'll see you later.

Marinette: Emma.

Emma: Yes mom.

Marinette: If it's possible please save your father.

Emma: What day was he killed?

Marinette: Your 18th birthday.

Emma: See you in the past.

Emma uses the time machine to go back to the past exactly the time she left.

Madeline: Emma!

Emma: I'm here Madeline.

Madeline: What happened to you?

Emma: I got sent 60 years in the future.

Madeline: Realy.

Emma: Yep. Let's go home.

One week later Hugo was released from the hospital and they threw him a welcome home party. Emma saw Madeline pull Hugo upstairs and just smiled. She saw her dad and ran to him and hugs him.

Emma: Hi Dad.

Adrien: Hi Emma.

Lila: Where is Hugo?

Emma: He is upstairs with Madeline.

Lila: Okay.

That night Emma is in her room.

Emma: I can't wait until I see everyone's reaction to Hugo getting Madeline pregnant.

She goes to sleep.

The end of chapter 3.

**Author's Note: How was this chapter? I have a few other surprises planned for this story. Next chapter Nino and everyone will find out about the pregnancy. See you next chapter.**


	4. Drunk Nino

The next morning Emma woke up. Emma got ready for school. She went to wake up Madeline only to find her bedroom empty. Emma then knew where she is and heads to Hugo's room. She opens the door only to see Madeline and Hugo in bed together.

Emma: You guys better wake up before our parents see you like this.

Madeline: Emma!

Hugo: It's not what it looks like.

Emma: Yeah right. I know you did it.

Madeline: Okay you got us.

Emma: You guys better get dressed quickly it's almost time to go to school.

Hugo: Okay. Um do you mind turning around or leaving the room? We're not wearing anything.

Emma: I'll be downstairs in the living room.

Madeline: Thank you.

Emma is sitting on the couch in the living room when her mom walks in .

Marinette: Emma What's so funny.

Emma: Oh nothing.

Marinette: What's going on?

Emma: Okay I'll tell you. I found Hugo sharing his bed with Madeline this morning.

Marinette: What! He didn't did he?

Emma: Yeah he did.

Marinette: HUGO, MADELINE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE?

Madeline: I think we're busted.

Hugo: Mom is something wrong?

Marinette: Did you and Madeline do it last night?

Madeline: Yes we did.

Marinette: Hugo what are you going to do if Madeline is Pregnant?

Hugo: Raise our child.

Marinette: Yes. I hope if it happens Nino won't try to hurt you.

Madeline: Why would my dad hurt him?

Marinette: Because he is a protective father.

Hugo: How long before we will know for sure?

Marinette: A few weeks.

Madeline: Emma you said you went to the future. Did you find us?

Emma: Yes.

Madeline: Did I tell you if I got pregnant from last night?

Emma: Yes.

Madeline: Am I pregnant?

Emma: I can't tell you.

Marinette: Emma you time traveled?

Emma: Yep.

Hugo: Our ride is hear to take us to school.

At school inside the classroom.

Ms. Bustier: It's now time for a team project. The project is to make a movie. The movie must be school appropriate. I am breaking you guys into 4 groups.Group 1. Emma, Louis, Hugo, Madeline, Rebecca, Tori and James. You all have 4 months to finish the Movie.

Emma: I'm so excited.

Madeline: So am I.

Hugo: What is our movie going to be about?.

Rebecca: How about Ladybug and Chat Noir?

James: Perfect.

Louis: Okay let's go find a place to record.

Tori: So who is playing who?

Emma: I'm playing Ladybug. Hugo is playing Chat Noir. Madeline is Playing Rena Rouge. Louis is playing Carapace. Tori is playing Queen bee. Rebecca is playing The akuma and James is playing Hawkmoth.

Madeline: Okay we will start on it tomorrow.

The kids get in the car and head home.

One hour later in the training room. The kids are beginning their 3 hours training session. Afterwards they're all tired.

Marinette: Alya is something wrong?

Alya: No just bored.

Chloe: There hasn't been any akumas since Hugo got hurt.

Lila: I know.

Sabrina: Dinner is ready.

A week later. Marinette is talking to Madeline.

Marinette: Madeline I need you to take a pregnancy test.

Madeline: Okay.

Alya overheard Marinette and walked over to her.

Alya: Mari why do you want my daughter to take a pregnancy test?

Marinette: Because she did it with her boyfriend.

Alya: What! Who is her boyfriend?

Marinette: Alya calm down.

Alya: Who is her boyfriend?

Marinette: Hugo is.

Alya: Hugo, How do you know they did it?

Marinette: Emma saw them sleeping together.

Alya: Okay.

Then Madeline came back in the room with the test.

Alya: Madeline put the test on the table.

Madeline: Okay mom.

Marinette: Now we wait.

Alya: I hope Nino doesn't try to hurt Hugo.

Marinette: He better not.

Madeline: What are the test results?

Marinette looks at the test to see 2 lines meaning she is pregnant.

Alya: Well?

Marinette: She's pregnant.

Alya: S* .

Marinette: Emma where is Hugo?

Emma: In his room sleeping.

Marinette: Go get him. We're going to have a talk with him.

Emma: Okay.

A few minutes later.

Hugo: Mom what's wrong.

Marinette: Hugo sit down.

Hugo: Okay.

Marinette: Hugo Madeline is pregnant.

Hugo: Awesome.

Alya: I'm not sure if I should be happy or angry right now.

Marinette: I know.

Madeline: What about dad?

Alya: I don't know?

Marinette: I think we will tell him she is pregnant. However I think we should not tell him who the father is until he calms down.

Alya: Good idea.

Madeline: Hugo Let's go upstairs so they can talk.

Hugo: Okay.

Marinette: This is going to be a long day.

Alya: Tell me about it.

Just then Adrien walks into the room.

Adrien: I'm home.

Marinette: Welcome home Adrien (She kisses him) .

Adrien: Alya what's wrong?

Alya: Hugo got Madeline pregnant.

Adrien: Oh s* .

Alya: Tell me about it.

Marinette: Let's watch T.V.

Meanwhile Emma is in her room.

Tiki: Emma are you okay?

Emma: Tiki I must find where Hawkmoth is hiding before my 18th birthday. Otherwise I might lose my dad.

Tiki: Emma you are not ready to face Hawkmoth yet.

Emma: I know Tiki. I must train harder the everyone else so I can defeat him.

Tiki: I'm with you.

Emma: I will keep my promise to my mom. I will save my dad.

A few minutes later Nino walked into the T.V. room.

Nino: Hey dudes.

Alya: Welcome home.

Marinette: Hi Nino.

Nino: Is something wrong Alya?

Alya: Nino Madeline is pregnant.

Nino: WHAT! WHO IS THE FATHER I COMMAND TO KNOW!

Adrien: Nino calm down please.

Nino runs up the stairs to Madeline's room and Bangs on the door.

Nino: MADELINE OPEN THIS F*ING DOOR!

Hugo hears the yelling and runs to Madeline's room.

Madeline: Dad stop yelling.

Nino: MADELINE YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DO THIS!

Madeline: Please Stop.

Emma Heard the yelling and ran down stairs to get her parents.

Hugo runs into Madeline's room to see Nino slap Madeline in the face.

Hugo: Hey!

Nino turns around.

Hugo: DON'T EVER HIT MADELINE!

Hugo punches Nino and knocks him out. Then Alya Marinette and Adrien run in the room to see Hugo holding Madeline and Nino knocked out on the floor.

Marinette: What happened?

Hugo: He slapped Madeline so I knocked him out.

Alya: HE WHAT!

Marinette: I smell alcohol.

Adrien: Has he been drinking?

Alya: I don't know.

Emma: I'll get her some ice.

They locked Nino in a closet. They went to Nino's car and looked inside. They found a lot of empty beer bottles in the back seat.

Alya: Damn it.

Marinette: Why would he drink that much?

Alya: It's probably because of his parents divorce.

Adrien: What now?

Alya: He better quit drinking.

A few minutes later they tied Nino to his bed.

Marinette: What is his alcohol level.

Adrien: 12% .

Alya: What! That's way too high.

Marinette: He isn't going to remember anything that happened after he wakes up.

Alya: Okay I'll go check on Madeline.

Adrien: Okay.

Meanwhile with Hugo, Madeline and Emma.

Hugo: Everything will be okay.

Emma: Mom said he has been drinking.

Madeline: Why would he do this?

Emma: When you have that much alcohol. You will go crazy and when you wake up the next day. You will have no memory of what you did.

Hugo: So he won't remember doing this.

Emma: No he will not.

Madeline: He better say a damn good apology.

Alya: Madeline Are you okay?

Madeline: I'm fine mom.

Hugo: What are we going to do about him drinking?

Alya: After I smack the s* out of him. We're going to leave him tied up until he gets back to normal.

Madeline: Mom Hugo already did that.

About 1 hour later Nino wakes up.

Alya: What the f* is wrong with you?

Nino: Why am I tied up?

Alya: You know what you did.

Nino: No I don't.

Alya: You slapped Madeline.

Nino: Oh s* . Is she okay?

Alya: She is fine.

Nino: Why did I do it?

Alya: You snapped after I told you Madeline is pregnant.

Nino: Madeline is pregnant.

Alya: Yes she is.

Nino: Tell her I'm sorry.

Alya: I will. Why did you start drinking?

Nino: About a few weeks ago I was DJing for a party. I got challenged to a drinking contest. I got addicted to alcohol after that. I couldn't stop.

Alya: Damn it Nino.

Nino: I got to stop.

Alya: Until the alcohol leaves your body. You are not leaving this house for anything.

Nino: Okay.

The next day. The kids are at school. Ms. Bustier is teaching math when the speaker turns on.

Luna: I need Hugo and Madeline to the office please.

They get up and walk to the office.

Hugo: Hi aunt Luna.

Luna: Hello Hugo.

Madeline: What's going on.

Luna: I heard about the baby.

Hugo: Yeah.

Luna: Madeline I have one thing to ask.

Madeline: What is it?

Luna: Please do not fallow your parents footsteps for this.

Hugo: What do you mean?

Luna: Both of you and also Emma, Louis and Rebecca were born inside the classroom.

Madeline: What. Me and Hugo were born in our classroom.

Luna: Yes. Please try not to have the baby in the classroom.

Hugo: I hope not.

Luna: We had 5 babies delivered in that classroom and I hope we don't make it 6.

Madeline just laughed.

Hugo: Who delivered them?

Luna: Madeline was delivered by Marinette. You Louis, Emma and Rebecca were delivered by Alya.

Madeline: Both our Moms delivered each other's Babies.

Luna: Yep.

Hugo: Don't worry aunt Luna. If it happens I'm sure Emma can handle it while everyone is freaking out.

Luna: Very funny Hugo.

Meanwhile with Marinette.

Marinette: Sabrina did your dad see the surveillance tapes at the prison yet?

Sabrina: Yes. The person who broke them out appears to be over 7 feet tall.

Marinette: Okay. We're getting closer to finding Hawkmoth.

Across town Emilie is visiting Master Fu.

Master Fu: Welcome Mrs. Agreste. Or is it Ms. Agreste?

Emilie: It's Mrs. We are still married.

Master Fu: I see. So what do you need?

Emilie: I came here to ask if you can fix the Peacock miraculous.

Master Fu: Yes I can.

A few minutes later.

Master Fu: Here you go.

Emilie: Thank you.

Master Fu: You're welcome.

Later that night. Emma is in her room.

Emma: Tiki do you know who broke Hawkmoth out of prison?

Tiki: Yes

Emma: Who?

Tiki: His name is Victor.

Emma: Mother f*er.

Tiki: What is it.

Emma: His parents. Their in trouble.

Tiki: Right.

Emma: Let's go. Tikki spots on!

She arrived where Victor lives. She hears yelling and crying. Then she hears his mother screaming.

Ladybug: I better call the others.

She called everyone. Only Chloe, Sabrina and Lila answered. They arrived a couple minutes later.

Queen bee: What's going on?

Ladybug: I found out who broke Hawkmoth out of prison.

Princess Cobra: Good job. Wait Emma.

Ladybug: He is attacking his own parents.

Tigress: Let's go.

They bust in the door to see Victor beat the hell out of his father.

The older heros recognized who his parents are. His parents are Ivan and Mylène.

Mylène: Victor please stop.

Ladybug: It's over Victor!

Victor: Ladybug!

Ladybug: Give up. We know what you did.

Victor: You think your so smart Ladybug. Prepare to be destroyed.

Queen bee walks in and stings him.

The next morning. It's Saturday so no school.

The kids just played video games.

Emma got a visit from James.

James: Emma do you know why Victor is in jail?

Emma: He broke Hawkmoth out of prison and he beat up his parents.

James: Actually there is something I need to tell you.

Emma: What is it?

James: Victor wasn't the brains behind the breakout.

Emma: What.

James: We were all paid to do one task.

Emma: What did you do.

James: Devin was the one who stole the butterfly miraculous from your safe. Tim was the one who gave it to Victor. Victor broke him out of prison and finally I was the get away driver.

Emma: Where is he hiding?

James: I don't know. After we got paid we haven't seen them sense.

Emma: Okay. How much did he pay you guys?

James: He paid each of us 20,000,000 euros.

Emma: James you know you guys are going to be in jail for a long time for this.

James: That's if anyone finds out.

Emma: There is a surveillance camera right there that also records audio. My parents will hear everything you just said.

Sabrina: We did hear everything you said.

Marinette: Why did you agree to do this?

James: My parents were having money trouble. I knew if I did this they would never have to worry about money again.

Emma: So you did this to help your parents.

James: Yes.

Emma: What know?

Sabrina: I'll see what my father thinks.

The end of chapter 4.

**Author's note: How was this chapter. I have a lot more ideas ready for later chapters. Next Chapter James's** **fate ****See you next chapter.**


	5. Tragedy at school

Marinette: James why did Victor attack his own parents?

James: Victor won't let anyone boss him around. Even his parents aren't able to correct him.

Emma: Dang.

James: You think Victor is bad. The other 2 are even worse than he is. However Devin will listen only to his Mom.

Madeline: What about Tim?

James: He is the worst. Ever since his father left he doesn't give a s* . He treats His mother and 5 younger sisters like their his Maids.

Chloe: What! Even I never went that far.

Emma: Damn.

Marinette: Okay.

A few minutes later James was taken to jail by the police. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before. Emma is in her room.

Emma: Tiki Is there any leads to where Hawkmoth is hiding?

Tiki: No Emma there isn't.

Emma: Okay let's keep trying.

Two days later the kids are in class at school. Ms. Bustier is teaching history. While Devin and Tim are talking in the restroom.

Devin: Victor and James are in Jail.

Tim: All because of Ladybug.

Devin: What do we do?

Tim: We wait until class is over the we attack everyone.

Devin: Okay.

When class ended everyone was out in the hallway except Emma, Louis, Hugo, Madeline, Tori and Rebecca who are still in the classroom talking to Ms. Bustier. Devin and Tim walk out of the restroom and start shooting people. Hugo quickly locks the door. Some of the students run out of the school to get away.

Hugo: We got to get out of here.

Emma: The only way out is to jump out the window.

Then they hear sirens meaning the police are almost there. Rebecca is holding on to her mother.

Louis: Rebecca we will be okay.

Tiki: Emma You need to transform now.

Emma: Right.

Rebecca: What is that?

Emma: Tiki spots on!

Hugo: I'm so glad aunt Luna had a doctors appointment today.

Madeline: We got to get out of here.

Rebecca: Where did Emma go?

Ms. Bustier: Everyone be quiet.

Ladybug: Who in the hell would do this?

She jumps into the school as the police are trying to stop them. She sees several people have been shot.

Devin then walks out of the lunchroom.

Ladybug: I should have known.

Devin: Ladybug.

Ladybug: It's all over.

Devin: Wrong.

He aims his gun at her only for Ladybug to knock it out of his hand by Ladybug.

Devin: Is that all you got.

Lt. Roger finally entered the school and the other heros got there including the other Ladybug.Emma in Ladybug form ran over to her mother.

Ladybug 2: Mom you made it.

Ladybug: How?

Ladybug 2: The time travel accident. I found them in my room.

Ladybug: Okay.

Devin: Why are there 2 Ladybugs?

Tim walks to and stands next to Devin.

Tim: Let's finish this.

Princess Cobra: Where are the other children?

Ladybug 2: They are in the classroom.

Lt. Roger: Drop the gun!

Tim Shoots Lt. Roger in the chest. Both he and Devin run to the lunchroom and jumps out the window to escape.

Princess Cobra: DAD NO!

She runs over to her father.

Princess Cobra: Dad please say something.

Lt. Roger: Sabrina is that you?

Princess Cobra: Yes it's me.

Lt. Roger: Sabrina please stop Hawkmoth. I know you can do it.

Princess Cobra: I will dad.

Lt. Roger: I love you Sabrina.

Princess Cobra: I love you to dad

Lt. Roger then lost conscious.

Princess Cobra: Dad!

Tigress: Are they gone?

Bunnyx: I think so.

Queen bee: Rena help me with the kids.

Rena Rouge: Right.

A group of paramedics ran in to the school. Emma: started to let the others know it's safe to leave

Meanwhile in Ms. Bustier's classroom. Hugo is trying to keep Madeline calm.

Rebecca: Mom did they grant Dad's parole?

Ms. Bustier: Yes they did but he won't be out for a few more months.

Tori: My Mom is probably scared out of her mind.

Then they hear a knock on the door.

Emma: Guys it's me Emma. Let's get out of here.

They opened the door and they start to leave. Tori Louis and Hugo run to Ladybug and hugged her. Madeline walked to Rena Rouge and hugged her.

Ladybug: Are you okay?

Hugo: We're fine.

Rebecca and Ms. Bustier finally leaves the classroom and starts walking out of the building.

Ladybug: Let's get out of here.

When they all arrived home. They turned on the T.V.

Emilie: Are you kids okay?

Emma: We're all okay.

The Reporter: Here is the latest on the school shooting. We have been told that several students have been shot. However at this time no fatalities have been reported.

Lila: That's good.

Chloe is hugging Sabrina.

The Reporter: Okay I spoke too soon. We have been told one of the officers that was shot during the shooting has died. The officer's Name is Lt. Roger.

Sabrina: No!

The Reporter: If you have any idea who the shooters are call the police.

Sabrina falls on the floor and start crying her eyes out. Everyone sits on the floor and tries to comfort her.

Marinette: Emma do you know who the are?

Emma: Yes it was Devin and Tim.

Marinette: Damn it.

Adrien then walks into the room to see nearly everyone on the floor and a crying Sabrina.

Adrien: Is everyone okay?

Marinette: Yes everyone except Sabrina.

Adrien: What happened?

Marinette: Sabrina's dad was shot during the shooting. He didn't make it.

Adrien: Oh s* .

Chloe: Sabrina I'm sorry.

While everyone else stayed in the T.V. room with Sabrina. Emma went to her room.

Emma: Tiki I must find them fast.

Tiki: We will.

About an hour later Emma and Hugo are walking to their grandparent's bakery. Then they see Devin and Tim walking into an alley.

Hugo: Let's fallow them.

They fallow them into the ally. Emma called her mother and told her that they found them.

Marinette: Be careful.

Emma: We will.

Emma: Hugo go to the bakery. I'll be there soon.

Hugo: Be careful Emma.

Emma: I will.

Hugo leaves for the bakery as Emma continues down the ally. She then hears someone scream.

Emma: Tiki spots on.

She finds Devin and Tim about to shoot someone.

Ladybug: Stop right there.

Devin: Ladybug!

Tim: Shoot her.

They aim their guns at Ladybug. Ladybug was able to knock the gun out of Devin's hand. However Tim fired his gun. Then out of nowhere someone shoved Ladybug out of the way only to be shot himself. She looked to see it was her grandfather Tom. Then Hugo ran to them after he saw what happened. Hugo became very angry.

Hugo: YOU'RE BOTH GETTING F*ED UP NOW!

Hugo attacked them. Tim then realized he was out of ammunition. Devin was fighting only to be knocked out By Hugo. Tim ran away as fast as he could before Hugo saw he ran away.

Hugo: S* Where the f* did he go?

Ladybug is still by her grandfather's side crying. Hugo went to check on the person they were trying to shoot only to know who it was.

Hugo: Manon are you okay?

Manon: Yes Hugo.

Then the other heros got there. When Ladybug saw her father was shot she lost it.

Ladybug 1: What happened?

Ladybug 2: I heard someone scream when Tim tried to shoot me but grandpa pushed me out of the way.

Ladybug: Hugo, Manon are you okay?

Hugo: Yes

Queen bee: Where are they?

Hugo: Devin is over there. However Tim got away.

Princess Cobra: Do you know which one killed my father?

Ladybug 2: Yes it was Tim.

Rena Rouge: We got to get him to the hospital.

Ladybug 1: You're right. let's go.

A few minutes later the police showed up and arrested Devin.

The next day James was in court. The judge is hearing the arguments from both the prosecutor and the defense attorney. The judge set the bail amount at 909,200 euros or $1,000,000 US dollars.

Later that afternoon Marinette is checking on her mom. She walked into the bakery to find her mother on the floor and a note nearby.

Marinette: Mom!

Marinette read the note. The note said. Dear Emma if you ever want to see your aunt again. Meet me at the school at 8PM tonight with 1Billion euros or she dies. Your choice Emma. Tim.

Marinette: THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Marinette: Mom please wake up.

Sabine: Marinette?

Marinette: Mom.

Marinette calls the H.Q. Alya answers the phone.

Alya: Hello.

Marinette: Alya Tori Has been kidnapped by Tim.

Alya: S* .

Marinette: He is demanding Emma to bring him 1 billion euros tonight at the school. Or he will kill her.

Alya: Okay. Let's get ready to save her tonight.

That night the heros were set up and ready to attack. Emma is waiting by the school. Just then Tim drives up to the school and sees Emma.

Tim: Alright Emma Let's get this over with. Do you have the money?

Emma hands him the case. Tim looks inside.

Tim. Okay.

Tim throws Tori to Emma and gets in his car and leaves.

The heros jump down.

Bunny X: Why did we let him get away?

Chat Noir: Because we put a tracking device inside the case so we know where he is heading.

Tigress: Tori are you okay?

Tori: Yes I think so.

Rena Rouge: I got a signal.

Ladybug: Good.

Queen bee: Now we wait.

Princess Cobra: As soon as he stops we will know where Tim is hiding.

Emma: Mom is grandpa okay?

Ladybug: I don't know yet?

Rena Rouge: He stopped at a building about 3 Miles from here.

Ladybug: Let's go.

The heros leave and Emma and Tori start walking home.

When they got to the bakery Tori walked in and hugged her mother.

Tiki: Emma they need you.

Emma: Okay let's go. Tiki spots on!

The end of chapter five.

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long I had a lot of overtime at work. Next chapter princess Cobra will come face to face with her father's killer. Emma is rushing there to help save the day. Will they be able to defeat Tim and stop his crime spree? Find out next chapter.**


	6. Emma to the rescue

The heros arrived at the building that Tim is hiding in. They go in through the skylight.

Ladybug: Everyone be careful.

The other heros: Right.

They walked down a hallway and see a door is open. Ladybug looks inside to see Tim is putting more ammunition in his guns. Ladybug looks back at her team.

Ladybug: There he is. Ready?

The other heros: Ready.

The heros rush into the room. Tim turns around quickly holding his guns.

Tim: I see you found me but it's too late.

Ladybug: What do you mean?

Tim: Time to die.

Tim shoots his gun and the heros scatter. He shoots and this time hitting Carapace's shield. Tim throws a metal ball at the heros releasing knock out gas. The heros a fall to the floor.

Tim walks over to Ladybug and puts his gun to her head.

Tim: This is the end Ladybug.

Just then he hears glass breaking. He looks up to see the other Ladybug flying through the air and kicks him and his gun out of his hand. Tim lands several feet away. Then Queen bee, Princess Cobra and Tigress started to wake up.

Ladybug 2: Get away from my mother.

Tim: I'm so scared (He mocked).

Queen bee: Tigress help the others we got this guy.

Tigress: On it.

Princess Cobra: You are going down.

Tim: Wrong.

Just then the hear a helicopter and a rope latter falls from the ceiling. Tim gets on it and the helicopter begins to fly away.

Tim: See ya later suckers!

As the helicopter flies away Tim throws a knife hitting Tigress in the left leg.

Queen bee: Tigress!

Emma stands there watching the helicopter fly away.

Ladybug 2: I will not stop until I defeat evil for good.

The other heros start to wake up only to hear Tigress screaming in pain. Chat Noir removes the knife from Tigress's leg.

Rena Rouge: We got to get her to the hospital.

Ladybug: Let's go.

Ladybug 2: Mom are you okay?

Ladybug: Yes I'm fine.

Later at the Hospital. The doctors are stitching up Tigress's leg. The other heros are sitting in a room. Emma is very pissed.

Ladybug 2: WE HAD THAT MOTHER F*ER!

Ladybug: Emma language.

Queen bee: I can't believe he got away.

Chat Noir: The doctor said she shouldn't walk around for at least a month.

Ladybug: Okay.

Rena Rouge now walks in pushing Tigress in a wheelchair.

Ladybug: Are you alright?

Tigress: Yes.

Ladybug 2: Mom how is grandpa?

Ladybug: I still don't know yet.

Chat Noir: Let's go home.

All the heros arrive at home. Emilie, Nathalie and Luna are waiting in the T.V. room. Everyone sits down.

Louis: Are you guys okay?

Queen bee: We're fine.

Lila: Is Mia in bed?

Madeline: Yes she is.

Olivia: Aunt Lila are you okay?

Lila: I'll be fine.

Emma: Did Tori make it home?

Emilie: Yes she did.

Just then Sabine and Tori walks into the room.

Luna and Marinette run to them and hug them.

Marinette: Are you two okay?

Tori: Yes we are.

Luna: How is dad?

Emma Walked over to them. Sabine stood there silent. Marinette then realized something was very wrong. About a minute later Sabine finally spoke.

Sabine: The hospital called me a few minutes ago. They said the bullet did a lot of damage. They told me he only has a 20% chance of surviving this.

Marinette, Luna, Emma and Tori all fall to the floor hugging and crying together.

A few hours later everyone went to bed.

The next day the kids went back to school.

Ms. Bustier: Good Morning.

Then they hear the Luna over the speakers.

Luna: I need Emma, Louis, Hugo, Madeline and Tori to the office please.

They get up and head to the office. When they walk inside they see Luna worried.

Emma: Aunt Luna what's wrong?

Luna: Mom just called. Dad is getting worse.

Tori: No! (hugs her sister)

Hugo: THAT MOTHER F*ER!

Louis: First Aunt Sabrina lost her Dad. Now grandpa is getting worse.

Emma stands there getting very angry. She lets Tiki out of her hiding place. Luna looks very shocked.

Luna: Emma what is that?

Emma: Tiki Do you know where Tim is hiding?

Tiki: No Emma I don't.

Emma runs out of the office and to the school's exit. She stands there a minute as her family looks at her.

Emma: I will find Tim and bring him in. Tell my mom to be ready. Tiki spots on. She transforms and Leaves.

Around 30 minutes Later she is walking on the sidewalk toward her grandmother's bakery. Wondering if she is okay. She walked in to see Manon is running the bakery.

Ladybug: Manon Where is Grandma?

Manon: She is at the hospital. He is getting worse.

Ladybug: Okay.

She walks up to her mother's old room and walked up to the balcony and looked at the city. A minute later she hears someone land on the balcony. She turns around to see her mother standing there.

Ladybug: We were looking all over for you.

Ladybug 2: Sorry Mom. I was trying to find out where he went.

Ladybug: I know Emma. I want to catch him.

Ladybug 2: So grandpa is getting worse?

Ladybug: Yes he is.

Ladybug 2: What do we do now?

Ladybug: Keep searching.

Ladybug 2: Right.

They then walk down stairs to see how Manon is doing. When they are down stairs in the kitchen Manon runs in the kitchen scared. Then someone shoots through the open door hitting no one. The 2 Ladybugs wait for the gunman to walk through the door. When he walked through the door and they used thier yo-yos to tie him up and disarm him.

Ladybug 2: Got you Tim.

Tim: S* .

Ladybug: Coming back here was a very stupid move.

Tim: Yeah right.

Emma was listening carefully and heard a ticking sound. She quickly rips off Tim's backpack and throws it outside. A few seconds later there was a loud explosion and it shook the whole building.

Ladybug 2: HOLY S*!

Ladybug: That was close.

A few minutes later the police show up and Take Tim to jail. As the 2 Ladybugs and Manon walk outside Sabine gets home.

About an hour later Emma returns to school and Marinette heads home.

When Emma walks into the school Luna stops her just inside the door.

Luna: Emma!

Emma: Yes Aunt Luna.

Luna: Is everything okay

Emma: Yes. Me and Mom Caught Tim. But he almost killed us with a bomb he had in his backpack. I threw it outside before it blew.

Luna: HOLY S*!

Emma: Yeah I know.

Luna: Okay Emma. Go back to class.

Emma walked back to class.

A few hours later. They were all at home happy Tim is in jail. Just then the T.V. went black. Then a very evil and familiar faces show up on the screen.

Hawkmoth: Ladybug Chat Noir. I'm back. And this time I will have my revenge. Prepare to be destroyed all of you.

The signal then cut off. The Heros are all sitting there in shock.

Marinette: Looks like the battle has only begun.

The end of chapter 6.

**Author's note: Hi everyone. I decided we needed some fight scenes with just Mari and Emma there. Next chapter Tom's fate will be revealed. Will he survive? Find out next chapter.**


	7. Octiplets and evil awakens

One week later. Marinette was woken up by a phone call from her mother. She answered the phone.

Marinette: Hello.

Sabine: Marinette you guys need to meet me at the hospital.

Marinette: What happened?

Sabine: The hospital called and it sounded like something is wrong.

Marinette: Okay.

They hang up. Marinette woke everyone up and they leave. They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. They walked into the lobby to see Sabine at the front desk. A doctor walked into the lobby. He took them to a room they all go inside and he shuts the door.

Sabine: Is he okay?

The doctor: Yes he is showing signs of improvement.

Marinette: That's good.

The doctor then looks at Madeline and sees she is pregnant.

The doctor: How far along are you young lady?

Madeline: About 1 month.

The doctor: You are way too big to be a month pregnant. You look like you are 5 months pregnant.

Alya: What do you mean?

The doctor: Unless there is more than one baby.

Nino: How many is she having?

The doctor: I will run test and find out. Come with me young lady.

They leave. 30 minutes later the doctor and Madeline walk back into the room.

The doctor: I will be back after I know the number of babies.

Alya: Okay.

Hugo: How many do you think we're having?

Madeline: I don't know

Marinette: Adrien what's wrong.

Adrien: I'm just surprised that there is more than one baby.

Nino: Me too bro.

Emma: I'm excited.

Louis: Me too.

Tori: Mom what's wrong?

Sabine: I'm still worried about Tom.

Luna: Me too.

Just then the doctor walked into the room with a paper in his hand.

The doctor: We have a major problem.

Nino: How many babies is she having?

The doctor said nothing for a minute then finally spoke.

The doctor: Madeline is having octiplets or in other words 8 babies.

Marinette: HOLY F*ING S*!

Alya: 8 babies.

The doctor: Yes.

Adrien: Okay thank you. So how long until Tom gets to go home.

The doctor: A few weeks.

Hugo: Madeline are you okay?

Madeline: Yes.

They leave the hospital and head for home. As they arrive home Emma heads to her room.

Emma: What's wrong Tiki.

Tiki: Victor, Devin and Tim were broken out of jail about ten minutes ago.

Emma: We have to find them quick. Tiki spots on!

After searching for over and hour she found and caught Victor and Devin. However Tim was nowhere to be found. She detranforms.

Emma: Tiki any leads on Hawkmoth.

Tiki: No.

Emma: I know where to start.

A few minutes later she arrived at what use to be the agreste mansion. She found the trap door that lead to the underground garden. She jumped down into the door. Only to see Emilie standing in the room.

Emma: Grandma What are you doing here?

Emilie: Looking for a necklace my mother gave me.

Emma: Okay.

Then a evil voice says something. That person is Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth: Looking for something?

Emma: Hawkmoth!

Emilie: Emma get behind me (She whispers). Gabriel why are you attacking Paris?

Hawkmoth: Because I want revenge. Especially after Ladybug ruined my plans. Now that I'm back. I can complete my mission to get the heros Miraculous and take over the world.

Emilie: Gabriel you will not succeed.

Suddenly smoke surrounds Hawkmoth and he vanishes.

Emma: He's gone.

Emilie: Yes.

Emma: Grandma is this the necklace you are looking for?

Emilie: Yes it is.

Emma: Let's go home.

A few minutes later they arrive back at home.

8 months later. James is in court. He is taking the plea deal.

The judge: Okay James we are sentencing you to 5 years of probation. If you violate the probation you will serve no less than ten years. Is that understood.

James : Yes.

The Judge: Good. He hits the table with the mallet and court is dismissed.

Madeline is now 9 months pregnant. Tim still has not been found. It's Emma, Louis and Hugo's. birthday. They are turning 16. However they are at the Hospital. Madeline is having a c section done because of how many babies she is having. One hour later she is in recovery. All 8 babies are healthy. The genders are 1 boy and 7 girls. Emma left the hospital after a short visit. She arrives home.

Emma: Tiki Is something wrong?

Tiki: I sense something very evil. That's even more powerful than Hawkmoth.

Emma: What!

Tiki: We may be facing a Major battle in the near future.

Emma: I'll be ready.

The end of chapter 7.

Hi guys. The next chapter will be be the last chapter of this part of the story. I am moving on to the third part of the story. Next chapter a powerful new villain arrives and kidnapps Madeline and Hugo's son. Emma will try to save him. However something is off about this villain.

Find out next chapter.


	8. The last chapter

The next day about 3 in the morning. Emma gets a call from Madeline.

Emma: Madeline what's wrong.

Madeline: My son has been kidnapped.

Emma: WHAT! TIKI SPOTS ON!

She leaves. About ten minutes later she hears a baby crying. She jumps down in the ally.

Ladybug: Hold it right there!

He aims a weird looking gun at her and fires. She dodges it. Emma is a little scared now.

Ladybug: That was a f*ing laser.

Ladybug: Quickly knocks the laser blaster out of his hand. He runs away leaving the baby behind.

She detranforms. And walks and picks him up carefully.

Emma: Easy Jason I've got you.

She walks back to the hospital and returns him to Madeline.

Madeline: You saved him. Thank you so much.

Emma: Yeah but he got away. That villain was crazy. He had a f*ing laser blaster.

Madeline: Damn.

Emma: We must be careful. See you later.

Madeline: Bye.

Emma leaves the hospital.

As she is walking home she sees him again.

Emma: Tiki spots on!

She transforms.

Ladybug: Hold it right there!

Villain: Ladybug we meet again.

The villain opens a portal. She charges at him and they both go through the portal and it closes.

Years later Marinette is placing riddles all over Paris so Emma can find the miraculous box. When Marinette died at the age of 118 the box was locked in a heavy titanium safe and was buried with her. Her grave is like a pharaoh's tomb. The safe was placed behind a block with a ladybug engraved into it.

Meanwhile with Emma.

Ladybug: Where am I?

The end of this part of the story.

Hi guys. Where is Emma? She was sent into the future again. Next part of the story. Emma is trapped in the future and has no way to get home. See you in the next part of the story.


End file.
